Efecto Invernadero
by Inferno's Sorciere
Summary: Por casualidad Nagisa llega al invernadero, ¿Qué podría pasar si se encuentra con Shizuma?, ¿Cuál será el efecto invernadero? Hasta donde recuerdo dicho efecto provoca "calentamiento" esto es aplicable a la atmosfera…¿Pasara lo mismo con nuestras protagonistas?
1. Conociendonos

**EFECTO INVERNADERO**

**DISCLAIMER: Strawberry Panic! ni sus personajes me pertenecen~**

**Es el primer fic que escribo para este fandom, solo es una idea que paso por mi mente, espero sea de su agrado, no se preguntan: ¿Que hubiera pasado entre Shizuma y Nagisa de haberse encontrado a solas en el invernadero? ¿Interesante no?**

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, tenía un aspecto entre gris y negro, el viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que el ambiente se sentía frio, demasiado para la ropa que llevaba puesta Nagisa, pero ¿Que podía hacer? Si el cambio en el clima se produjo tan de repente, paso de ser un día fresco a un día en el que se podía morir de hipotermia…

Y Alli estaba Aoi Nagisa, sin saber que rumbo tomar, se había perdido una vez más, debido a que no tenía mucho de su llegada a aquel internado. Solo se limitaba a merodear por los alrededores, por si encontraba alguien que pudiera guiarla, mientras temblaba por el frio, era normal que no encontrara a nadie a su paso, con ese clima quien saliera debería estar loco.

Ahora no hacia mas que arrepentirse de haber perdido de vista a Tamao Chan, por mas que veía a su alrededor no sabia que hacer, cada vez se desesperaba un poco mas, en su mente solo pasaba la idea que esa no era una buena manera de morir, la desesperación era tanta que estaba a punto de llorar, cuanto de repente vio a lo lejos: ¿Un edificio? ¿Una casa? ¿Un salón? No sabia como definirlo, era todo de cristal, vidrio para ser exactos, curiosa se acerco, junto sus manos para ver hacia adentro y repego su cara al vidrio hasta quedar esta achatada con apariencia graciosa pero con la inocencia de una niña de kínder.

- ¡Flores! ¡Que hermosas! … su curiosidad natural la llevo a arriesgarse a hacer algo de lo que quizá se podría arrepentir o tal vez no, quería ver de cerca aquella flores, que impactaban sus ojos con aquellos colores tan hermosos y brillantes, sentía una profunda necesidad de verlas de cerca, tocarlas, aspirar su aroma, cautivarse con su simple proximidad a ellas.

Sin prever el peligro o el riesgo de ser castigada por alguna hermana por entrar allí sin permiso, abrió la puerta, todo estaba en silencio, solo calma se respiraba en ese lugar, que solo estaba iluminado por la luz natural del exterior, aunque la tarde ya estaba cayendo y no seria mucho el tiempo que pasaría para que todo quedara en tinieblas.

Ya en el interior de ese lugar hasta el frio se le había olvidado, todo era simplemente maravilloso, y también era impresionante el orden que tenia todo, los distintos tipos de flores no se mezclaban unas con otras, casi que se podía decir que eso era orden alfabético, todo lucia tan natural, que cualquiera juraría que era un jardín casero y que no estaba en una construcción de vidrio artificial.

-Kirei! Mirate ¡Eres hermosa! … hablaba con una flor de color rojo que estaba en una maceta de color morado pálido, estaba totalmente distraída, no pensaba nada mas que en la belleza de aquella peculiar flor.

De repente sintió un cosquilleo en su oído que la hizo estremecer. - Bienvenida al invernadero… le susurro a la menor, rozando con sus labios su oído.

-Per…per…don… tartamudeo por la impresión que le había causado, y volteó para ver quien estaba tras ella, para descubrir quien le había causado todo aquel estremecimiento. Para su sorpresa era aquella chica con la que se había topado algunos días antes, apenas de verla se quedo hipnotizada, completamente perdida en sus ojos verdes, tan profundos como el mar mismo, tan intensos que cualquier otro color se vería opaco comparado en ellos.

Esta chica de cabello de color plata, la tomo por la cintura disminuyendo y casi eliminado por completo cualquier distancia entre ellas, y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, estaba tan cerca que Nagisa sentía el calor de su respiración en su rostro. Pero no podía alejarla, su cuerpo parecía no responderle, seguía hipnotizada con aquellos maravillosos ojos que la incitaban a tal vez algo más.

Mientras tanto Tamao Chan ya cerca de su habitación seguía hablando sobre cuan linda era Nagisa, cuando volteo para preguntarle sobre su comida preferida, se dio cuenta que no estaba, trato de no entrar en pánico, pero ideas demasiado perturbadoras pasaron por su mente, como que alguien había raptado a su querida amiga, o que se había perdido y en este momento podría estar en la desesperación total, la segunda era la mas acertada, pero pensamientos aun peores pasaron por su mente, como que alguien en este momento la podría haber amarrado y violado, después la mataría, la desaparecería, su mente le jugaba muy malas pasadas a veces y esa era una de esas.

De pronto se desmayo, quedando tirada en el suelo. Justo afuera de su habitación, pronto llego una hermana, y en lugar de preocuparse abrió la puerta de la habitación, y como pudo la puso sobre la cama, solo pensó: "que niña tan inconsciente, mira que para quedarse dormida fuera de su cuarto, ya es de ser muy rebelde". Se retiro sonriente, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, dejenme un review para saber que les parecio y sere feliz ^^ **


	2. ¿Jugamos?

Gracias por sus reviews, han sido de mi agrado, sobretodo porque me han alentado a continuar esta historia, perdonen si me he tardado, eso solo que la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo, los molestos examenes, Pff bueno no los agobiare con mis dramas existenciales... aqui sta la segunda parte, espero les guste, dejen reviews, quiero saber su opinión ^^

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, Tamao dormía plácidamente, o seguía inconsciente, es igual. El hecho es que no estaba estorbando, digo buscando a su amiga. Ahora solo soñaba y soñaba sobre su cálida y confortable cama…

-Mmmmm Nagisa no toques allí- decía Tamao con voz algo entrecortada

-Si! Toca toca, mas mas! Mas fuerte, mas justo aquí abajo…¡si!…- pronunciaba la chica con voz cada vez mas forzada, pero en un tono algo alto.

Fue entonces que la hermana pasaba por los pasillos y al parecer escucho el escandaloso sueño de Tamao, abrió la puerta de su habitación, mientras pensaba "Que demonios, perdón Kami sama, quiero decir que benditas caspitas sucede con esta niña, que actos impuros esta realizando" .

Se removió violentamente en la cama: - ¡Que no toques! …esa puerta o vendrá la hermana a regañarnos…ya no quiero jugar - empezó a roncar muy bajito, colocándose boca abajo en la ya deshecha cama que había dejado de tanto moverse.

-Escondidas, jugar, yo te encontrare, ahora cuenta- repetía aun soñando Tamao

-Oh Dios he pecado, así que un sueño en el que jugaba a las escondidas, mejor la dejo dormir, iré a orar por mi mente pecaminosa, pero es que con estas jóvenes rebeldes nunca se sabe, jovencitas descarriadas hay en todos lados, iré a confesarme mañana a primera hora, por las dudas echare un poco de agua bendita a esta niña, pero será después. Primero se duerme afuera y ahora esto, uno puede pensar cualquier cosa- Salió de la habitación una muy preocupada hermana.

-Escondidas, que tiene que ver con tocar las puertas- seguía repitiendo por los pasillos aun más confundida la hermana.

Mientras tanto en el invernadero, no sabían que la tarde caía, ya que el día siempre permaneció nublado. Pero poco importaba si se tenían la una a la otra para calentarse. La chica de cabellos de plata probo los dulces labios de una muy nerviosa Nagisa, que correspondió tímidamente, sus mejillas rápidamente adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza, en verdad estaba avergonzada, pero no podía impedírselo, había una fuerza superior algo mas allá de su entendimiento que le decía que dejarla continuar no estaría tan mal.

-Etoo Etoo -dijo una completamente sonrojada Nagisa

-¿Que pasa?-

-Etoo…eto…-

Shizuma Seguia sin comprender

-Eto..Eto… ¡Etoile!- Dijo por fin … - mientras se maldecía mentalmente por su aun mala pronunciación del francés

La Etoile solo se limito a sonreír, mientras sentaba a Nagisa sobre una pequeña barra donde estaban asentadas algunas macetas, las cuales movió hacia un lado sin ningún problema, y seguía besándola como si no necesitara aire, mientras una de sus manos se abría paso recorriendo sus piernas, subiendo por debajo de su uniforme.

-Shizu …mmmm... a- cubrió su boca para no dejar salir ningún ruido algo comprometedor, pero sabia que no podría seguir así por tanto tiempo y menos con los estímulos que estaba teniendo

En el rostro de Shizuma solo se reflejaba algo de malicia, pero no en un sentido cruel, sino en que se veía bastante traviesa, y veía a Nagisa como su inocente corderito. Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de hacerla suya a la fuerza de ser necesario, sin más preámbulos, pasar a saborear su cuerpo, pero sabia que asustaría a la pequeña colegiala, por lo que tendría que ir más despacio, al menos hasta que ella le suplicase aumentara la velocidad de sus caricias.


	3. Quédate Conmigo

**CHAP 3 Quédate conmigo**

Perdonen por no seguir con este relato, casi pensé que lo abandonaba. He tenido exámenes, trabajos de la universidad, es que el ultimo semestre es difícil siempre. Y pues también he tenido problemas personales… pero pues aquí esta el cap..lean y si gustan déjenme reviews y sino pues sufriré en silencio su indiferencia(?) … gracias por leer ^^…

* * *

**En** un rápido movimiento la bajó de la barra a la que la había subido con anterioridad, la cargo suavemente para terminar por recostarla de manera gentil en el suelo y se acomodo sobre una mas que nerviosa Nagisa. Y empezó a besar su cuello muy despacio, y sus manos traviesas buscaban despojar de su ropa a la pequeña colegiala que estaba a su merced.

Empezó a desabrochar el uniforme de Nagisa y a quitárselo con cuidado, su cuerpo temblaba de frio al quedar prácticamente en ropa interior sobre el helado suelo, y su cara podía aprobar fácilmente el control de calidad de tomate, ya que estaba demasiado sonrojada. –Yo me encargare de hacerte entrar en calor..Susurró Shizuma seductoramente guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a besar sus labios para acallar cualquier negativa que pudiera salir de la boca de su ahora victima.

Luego bajo a su boca para pasarse fugazmente por su cuello, y dirigirse rápido a sus senos, los cuales lamia y chupaba con frenesí los cuales reaccionaron poniéndose duros. La Etoile se excitaba cada vez mas solo de sentir los pezones duros de Nagisa entrar en contacto con su húmeda lengua.

La inocente colegiala se cubría la boca con una de sus manos para reprimir los gemidos de placer que sentía. La boca de Shizuma siguió un nuevo camino y ahora se poso en su abdomen, lamiéndolo ligeramente mientras Nagisa temblaba bajo el cuerpo tibio de la mayor. Nagisa sin querer como un acto involuntario llevo su propia mano a su intimidad sobre su ropa interior ya que sentía un cosquilleo tan intenso que poco a poco se traducía en punzadas de excitación, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y sintió mucha mas vergüenza, Shizuma solo sonrio desplazando la mano de Nagisa y poniendo la suya en cambio. -¿Ansiosa?... – N-noooo apenas pudo pronunciar Nagisa muriéndose de vergüenza.

-Pues tu entrepierna no me dice lo mismo, estas muy mojada dio una mirada rápida a la intimidad a la chica y luego a su rostro sintiéndose complacida por tenerla a la pequeña colegiala totalmente dominada.

Nagisa se limito a desviar la mirada absorta en una profunda vergüenza combinada con ansiedad, sentía tantas ganas que su intimidad ardía un poco por no ser tocada completamente.

-Tranquila yo solucionare esto mi amor... puso especial énfasis en las ultimas palabras, las cuales se quedaron muy presentes en la mente de la menor, quien solo logro confundirse aun mas.

Acaricio suavemente su intimidad sobre su ropa interior la cual ya estaba completamente mojada. –Esto estorba, rápido la despojo de su ropa interior –Creo que será mejor probar….. dicho esto metió su cara entre las piernas de la menor dando una lamida sobre toda esa zona, haciendo a Nagisa estremecerse y soltar un profundo gemido que no hacia mas que mojar mas a Shizuma, los sonidos de placer de la chica enloquecían mucho a la Etoile. Despues froto suavemente el clítoris de la chica para dar paso a movimientos circulares de su lengua sobre su punto de placer. Los fluidos de Nagisa chorreaban incluso por sus piernas. Dio un par de besos a su intimidad, y se incorporo volviendo a besar su boca, mientras su mano seguía en la intimidad de Nagisa y la movia rápidamente, Nagisa se estremecía al punto de temblar ligeramente pero no era de frio sino una prueba que se acercaba el orgasmo.

Shizuma aumento las caricias en su entrepierna, específicamente en su punto de placer, mientras con la boca succionaba con fuerza pero sin lastimar uno de sus senos. De un momento a otro Nagisa arqueo su espalda y un gemido ahogado pero audible salió de su boca, y respiro agitadamente al estallar en un fuerte orgasmo.

Shizuma la abrazo dándole un calido beso en la mejilla, pero ella no podía quedarse asi de excitada ante lo que acaba de pasar pero sabia que Nagisa no haría nada por intentar satisfacerla por lo que La etoile se despojo de su propia vestimenta, abrió nuevamente y con cuidado las piernas de la chica uniendo su entrepierna con la de ella, y empezó un movimiento de cadera al principio lento y pausado pero después mas rápido, sus clítoris se rozaban mientras sus fluidos no dejaban de salir, el cuerpo de la chica volvió a tornarse caliente y sin quererlo movia sus caderas al ritmo que le imponía la mayor, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos las dos acabaron en un orgasmo–Perdona era necesario, no podía soportarlo, mi cuerpo quemaba de deseo por ti... dijo Shizuma respirando con dificultad para luego acostarse a un lado y abrazarla contra su pecho. Nagisa se dejo abrazar, permaneciendo muy confundida por lo ocurrido, no tenia frio, pero no dejaba de pensar que todo esto no debió pasar y una vez mas la vergüenza se apodero de ella, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Sin saber como, ambas se quedaron dormidas, y a la siguiente mañana solo estaba Nagisa en el suelo desnuda cubierta con una manta y su uniforme desordenado por un lado, su intimidad dolia un poco por las caricias tan intensas de la noche anterior, solo suspiro recordándolo todo en un momento y sobresaltada se puso su ropa lo mas rápido que pudo. Shizuma apareció con una taza de café en el mano y otra de te…Y colocándolo en una mesa donde estaba una maceta muy vistosa en el centro coloco allí las dos tazas e invito a Nagisa a sentarse a su lado…

-¿Te gustó?

Nagisa desvio la mirada y tomo rápido el té…- debo irme, pronto empezaran las clases y ni siquiera dormido en mi habitación, se levanto y rápido se fue sin mirar ni de reojo a la mayor

Shizuma a pesar de estar feliz por lo que paso la noche anterior, sentía que ella no era solo una mas de sus conquistas.

Nagisa corrió lo mas rápido que pudo llegando a su habitación, Tamao aun dormía ¡increíble!, entonces la peliroja se baño y se puso un uniforme limpio para después despertar a Tamao.

-¿Donde estuviste? Te busque, ¿Te perdiste? ¿Donde dormiste? Pregunto entre desconcertada y furiosa

-No se de que hablas, si me perdi, pero a pesar de que tarde horas regrese y dormi, solo que ya no quise despertarte y preocuparte... lo dijo tan segura que Tamao se lo creyo

- Esta bien, debió ser que tengo el sueño pesado, ademas que he tenido pesadillas muy extrañas... espera me cambio se nos hace tarde para la primera clase.

- Bien, apurate... dicho esto espero sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, pensando en... "El efecto invernadero" o mejor dicho "El efecto Shizuma"...

* * *

Fin de capitulo y de historia también, la conclui porque el objetivo de esto solo es que pasaría con el invernadero y ya ven.. Tal vez después escriba otra historia para este fan dom, en fin nos vemos pronto y nuevamente Gracias por leer y una disculpa por la eterna tardanza!. Dejenme reviews asi sean tomatazos! : D


End file.
